Ben's Babysitter
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Desperate for cash, Sublimino babysits Ben until everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

Sublimino grinned at the blue sky during a stroll in Bellwood. *My first day out of prison. So I hypnotized people into being my slaves!*  
he thought. He stumbled back as soon as a sheet of paper contacted his face due to a slight breeze. Sublimino took the paper until he read it.  
His eyes widened in absolute astonishment.

''Ben Tennyson requires a babysitter?'' Sublimino gasped. His entire body trembled with anger. *That Tennyson brat defeated me before I was arrested* the villain thought. A sudden thoughtful expression caused him to cease trembling.

*I am a bit desperate for cash now* Sublimino mused. His grin came back as he rubbed his hands together. *Since I'll be in the brat's home, I can get rid of him and earn money at the same time. Ben will ''disappear''* he thought until he read the address.  
Sublimino ran by many houses before he found himself in front of Ben's home. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to appear.

Sublimino continued to smile when Ben's mother opened the door. ''Hello. I am the babysitter,'' he said. He frowned when Mrs. Tennyson's eyes widened in disbelief. Were her eyes wide due to his short body? The long scar on his face? He held the sheet of paper in front of her face.

''I am responding to the ad.''

''I see!'' Mrs. Tennyson muttered until her spouse appeared. She observed his jaw dropping in disbelief at the sight of the odd man.

''You don't seem like the right kind of babysitter,'' Mr. Tennyson said.

Sublimino scowled before he removed a pocket watch from his coat. ''The two of you are getting very sleepy,'' he said while he moved the watch back and forth. He viewed their eyes closing until his grin returned. ''You two are in my power. When you wake up, you will go to supper and a movie. You'll pay me a ton of money to babysit Ben after you return.''

Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson opened their eyes until the latter gestured for Sublimino to step into the house.

Grinning, the hypnotist placed his watch in his coat. He entered the house until Ben appeared in the living room. He enjoyed observing the boy's shocked expression.

''Sublimino?! Why are you in my house?'' Ben asked.

''Your mother and I are going to a movie, supper, etc. We'll return after a few hours. The emergency numbers are on the fridge door. Behave for the babysitter, Ben,'' Mr. Tennyson said.

''Sublimino is my babysitter?!'' Ben gasped.

Mrs. Tennyson reached into her jeans pocket and gave some cash to the babysitter. ''You can use the money for Chinese food or whatever you like for supper tonight.''

''Why isn't Grandpa Max babysitting me?'' Ben inquired.

''Your grandfather is sick,'' Mrs. Tennyson said.

''Call other sitters! Anyone but Sublimino! He's a villain!'' Ben exclaimed. His jaw dropped in shock as soon as his parents departed.

Sublimino glanced out a window and smiled since the family dog rested within its small house in the yard. At least the animal was unable to bother him.


	2. Chapter 2

''I am your babysitter, you brat! You must obey me!'' Sublimino said. Confusion was why he tilted his head when Ben approached him.  
He gasped after the boy took the lower half of his coat and pulled it over his head. Since his face was concealed, he flailed and stumbled.  
Sublimino took the corners of his garment and lowered it so that it was behind him again. His hands formed fists while he seethed with anger.  
''Why did you pull my coat over my head?'' he inquired.

''I don't take you seriously,'' Ben said.

Sublimino tilted his head another time. ''What?'' he asked.

''You're a short and clumsy villain, Sublimino. You can enslave people by hypnotizing them, but you're useless without your hypno watch or whatever it is.''

Sublimino trembled with rage again after Ben's recent comments. ''GO TO BED, BRAT!'' he shouted. He saw his enemy's frown as one of the latter's eyebrows ascended.

''Why should I go to bed?'' Ben asked.

''I'm your babysitter!'' Sublimino exclaimed while he flailed in anger.

''Did you hypnotize my parents earlier?'' Ben wished to know.

''That is for me to know and for you to never find out,'' Sublimino said with a grin. He began to frown another time. ''GO TO BED!'' he yelled before Ben glowered at him and departed.

Exhausted from yelling, Sublimino approached the sofa as his shoulders slumped. *I'll end Ben's life later* he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sublimino saw the television set until he looked neutral. He glanced at the kitchen and smiled. Hungry, he stepped into the kitchen before he remembered the money he obtained from Ben's mother many minutes ago. *I'm not spending a dime on that brat! He can starve for defeating me some time ago!* Sublimino mused. His grin returned as soon as he noticed brownies in a pan.

''Supper!'' Sublimino exclaimed before he tried to reach the pan. A scowl replaced his grin since he couldn't touch the pan.  
He saw a chair at the table and walked to it. Sublimino took the chair and placed it by the counter. After standing on the chair, he smiled at the brownies and took two of them. He devoured the brownies until he lost his balance and flailed.

The villain winced after he fell on his back. After putting the chair back at the table, he returned to the living room. *Hopefully that Ben brat will stay upstairs until his parents return. Maybe I'll get rid of him when our paths cross again.*

Sublimino proceeded to wince again due to his sore back. He took his watch out of his coat again and focused on the still item.  
Perhaps he could hypnotize Ben into walking outside during a lightning storm. The hypnotist grinned another time until his watch was lifted.  
Gasping, he glanced over his shoulder. His scowl came back at a snail's pace.

''Return my watch to me, you brat!'' Sublimino exclaimed. His eyes were on Ben while the latter smiled and held the watch above his head.  
''Why aren't you in bed?'' he asked.

''Why aren't you in prison?'' Ben inquired with a grin.

Glowering, Sublimino lunged at Ben until the latter dodged him. ''Eep!'' he exclaimed before he fell on his face. Groaning, he lifted his head and continued to glower.

Ben and Sublimino gasped when the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

''Mom! Dad!'' Ben said as he smiled and ran to his parents. Lifting the watch, he moved it back and forth in front of their faces.  
''Both of you are getting sleepy.'' He grinned when Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson closed their eyes. ''You'll wake up and take me to a fast food place.  
You will disregard the obnoxious guy near me.''

''I am not obnoxious!'' Sublimino exclaimed.

Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson opened their eyes until they smiled at Ben.

''Let's go to that fast food place you like, Ben,'' Mr. Tennyson said.

Sublimino followed the Tennysons out of their home. *I must obtain my watch!* he mused. He scowled as soon as the relatives got into their car. ''You brat!'' he said to Ben while the latter grinned at him and waved. Trembling in anger again, Sublimino viewed Mr. Tennyson driving the car until it disappeared down the road. He stormed down the street before he remembered the cash he was given for supper.  
*At least I can eat tonight* Sublimino mused. His jaw dropped in shock when the wind caused him to release the money.

Sublimino chased the dollar bill before he found himself in front of a small apartment. He tilted his head in curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

''Dr. Animo,'' Sublimino said as he stood by a sign. He walked to a window and gasped when he saw multiple animals in the apartment. He seemed thoughtful for a few moments. *Maybe I should be a pet sitter. Hopefully I'll be able to earn quite a bit of cash.  
At least most animals are not naughty such as that Ben brat* he mused.

Sublimino knocked on the door twice until Dr. Animo opened it. The sight of the other man's curious expression never bothered him.  
''Greetings, Dr. Animo. I am Sublimino the Master of Hypnosis! I'm wondering if you'll let me take care of your pets.''

Dr. Animo frowned at the hypnotist. ''I guess you can animal sit.''

With a huge grin on his face, Sublimino entered the apartment. At least none of the animals were Ben Tennyson.


	6. Chapter 6

''I'm going to run some errands. I should return after a few hours. Check every bowl of food with water. Do not let my pets escape from their homes. I'll pay you when I return,'' Dr. Animo said to Sublimino. He opened the door again and departed.

Sublimino approached a few tanks before he saw a frog with lizards, chinchillas, etc. The sight of a Mexican redknee tarantula's multiple legs was why he flailed and shrieked. His hand contacted the spider's case until it was knocked down and shattered on the floor.  
He continued to flail as his hands knocked every animal home to the floor.

Sublimino ceased flailing and gasped when he saw what remained of the creatures' homes. He trembled at the thought of Dr. Animo refusing to pay him for letting his pets escape. He glanced at the tarantula on his shoulder until he shrieked. Perhaps babysitting Ben again was a good idea.

The End 


End file.
